Una promesa es una promesa
by Christian11810
Summary: Warning a todo aquel que no guste del yuri se puede ir a la distancia y no volver


Como pasa el tiempo

Sherry había llegado hacia 2 horas a Washington pero le dolía el hecho de estar parada ahí

-Cómo pasa el tiempo-derrama una lágrima-Te amo y extraño demasiado piers-dijo sherry

-Sherry, debo decirte algo-dije

-¿Qué podrá ser?-dijo sherry extrañada…

Ambos salen del cementerio

-Sherry, piers está vivo-

-No puede ser… necesito verlo, besarlo y abrazarlo-

-Siento decirte que en el estado en que esta no podrás verlo y como esta de dañado lo más probable es que quizá le amputemos el brazo-

-no mi piers-sherry empieza a llorar

-Es una probabilidad-

-Es probabilidad seria horrible para él ya que sin su brazo no usara su sniper-

-Lo sé pero es el brazo o la vida-

-Pero a pesar de estar sufriendo lo único que grita mientras lo sanamos es tu nombre por eso estoy aquí quiero que lo veas-

Abro la puerta del camaro sherry sube y para aligerar las 3 horas de viaje hablamos y cantamos era una costumbre linda entre mi hermana y yo

-¿Cómo están en L.A.?-

-Genial y bueno tu sobrina lo único que hace es querer estar contigo-

-Amms que cantamos-

-Ya se-le susurro-First fly home-

-¿Y porque?-

-Le da ambiente para una reunión-

(Chris osea yo)

Yeah  
>I hope you still remember what I look like<br>I haven't seen you in a minute  
>Last night I had the kind of dream that you just don't wanna wake up from<br>And that's cause you were in it  
>So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare cause when I rolled over I thought you'd be right there but nope<br>I'm just laying here alone  
>On my own wishing I was on the first flight home<p>

(Sherry)

I'll be home in no time  
>I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'<br>I'll be home in no time  
>By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text sayin'<p>

(Sherry y chris)

"Hey, I know I've been gone forever  
>I'm coming home tonight<br>We'll be back together this plane gon fly  
>I can't predict the weather<br>But you should know that I  
>I'll be on the first flight home<br>I'll be on the first flight home"

(Sherry)

And I bet if I left right now  
>I'd probably make it to you by the morning<br>So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this red eye  
>I'll be there before your eyes even open<br>Hurry up and tell the pilot to take off  
>So we could pick up right where we left off<br>I can't believe it I'm finally on my way  
>Feels so damm good to be able to say<p>

(Chris)

I'll be home in no time  
>I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'<br>I'll be home in no time  
>By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text sayin'<p>

(Sherry y Chris hasta el final)

Hey, I know I've been gone forever,  
>I'm coming home tonight<br>We'll be back together this plane gon fly  
>I can't predict the weather<br>But you should know that I  
>I'll be on the first flight home<br>I'll be on the first flight home  
>I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky cause'<br>I'll be on the first flight home  
>I'll be on the first flight home<p>

Yea, and I now pull up to your driveway  
>Been a while since I've been on this block<br>And now I walk up to your front door  
>I know you recognize that same knock<br>I hear you running down the stairs now  
>Tears running down your face<br>Then you open up that front door  
>And I look at your and say<p>

"Hey, I know I've been gone forever  
>But I'm finally home tonight<br>Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side  
>I told you I was coming<br>Sorry it took so long  
>I was on that first flight home<br>I was on the first flight home"

Hey, I know I've been gone forever,  
>I'm coming home tonight<br>We'll be back together this plane gone fly  
>I can't predict the weather<br>But you should know that I  
>I'll be on the first flight home<br>I'll be on the first flight home  
>I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky, 'cause<br>I'll be on the first flight home  
>I'll be on the first flight home<p>

Sherry se entristece-no te pongas así hermanita ya llegaremos-

-Si tú lo dices-

-¿cómo está el trabajo en la Dso?-

-Excelente me ascendieron a un cubículo de mierda aburridísimo-

-Nanai-

-dijeron que era buena pero no querían ponerme en riesgo-

-Si quieres hablo con Obama-

-Para ti es fácil-

-Pero lo llamo y pido que te envíen a misiones de campo-

-Ta bien-

Y Así pasamos 3 horas entre trivialidades y estupideces

-Ya llegamos…-dije-¿Estas lista?-

-Claro no sabes cuánto espero por verlo-

-Sherry-grito piers de manera desgarradora

-Piers-Sherry miro por el cristal

-Guau sherry esto es buenísimo-dije mirando unos papeles

-¿Qué? Como se te ocurre pensar que esto es buenísimo-

-Deja de atormentarte con sus gritos y mira estos papeles-

Sherry tomo el papel y empezó a leerlo atentamente

"Dr. Kennedy dejo este reporte sobre la positiva reacción al antígeno diseñado por la sección virológica de la corporación en el sujeto de 27 años o piers para usted el brazo ya no corre el riesgo de tener la necesidad de amputar así como va en 3 días más volverá a ver la luz del sol"

-Eso es genial…-sherry mira el reporte-espera eso tiene fecha de hace 3 días-

-Sorpresa-dije

-Ahhhhhh gracias-

-¿porque?-

-Porque me trajiste de vuelta lo que más amo en este mundo-

Piers se para y abraza a sherry por la espalda y le da un beso en el cuello

-Sherry necesitaba estar contigo-

-Yo igual Piers-le da un beso- Es como aquel día antes de toda la mierda de hace 2 años atrás-

Flashback

Sherry tomaba un café en su cafetería favorita a pesar de que su hermano la llamara hipster pero eso no va al caso ella se había terminado su café y tenía mucho frío

-Mesero-llamo sherry

-Si dígame señorita-

-Quiero un frapuccino de vainilla, un cup cake y tú numero guapo-

-Mira no me dejan coquetear con las clientas pero tomate todos los cafés que quieras mientras termina mi turno en 30 min.-

-ok- le roba un beso y todas la miran con cara de voy a matarte

-Nivans no coquetees con la clienta-el jefe de piers en el café salió y le pregunto-¿este torpe le incomodo?-

-No en absoluto después de todo yo lo bese a él, no el a mí-

-Jefe-

-¿Qué quieres Nivans?-dijo cabreado

-¡Renuncio!-Piers toma la mano de sherry y salen corriendo a la nieve

-Piers si querías no tenías que renunciar-

-De todos modos era un ogro conmigo-

-Tengo frio-Piers se quita su chaqueta y la pone sobre la espalda de sherry y después cruza su pañuelo de la suerte en el cuello de sherry-Ten así pasara el frío-

-Piers te dará un resfriado de aquellos abrígate-

-No si tienes frío tenga que estar en boxers para que no te de frío así estaré-

-Gracias eres muy kawaii-dijo sherry poniendo cara: 3

Fin del flashback

-Qué bello es que recuerden los momentos-

-Pero creo que deberías volver a L.A., porque hay están todos los doctores de la empresa-

Y así pasaron meses en los que piers hacia kinesiología en las piscinas de Kennedy industries y en la sala de practica controlando la mutación del brazo

24 de diciembre de 2014

Ya habían pasado 2 meses del regreso de piers y era nuestros días de fiesta navideña

Todos estábamos ahí disfrutando

Esta escena toda la familia está en la mansión de chris incluido matt pero las cosas son raras

-Fi ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien chris matt-

-Sabes te extrañe prima, ¿cómo va todo con marshall?-

-Excelente-Fi lo abraza con fuerza y en lo que suena una bella canción (Bailando de enrique iglesias)-Sabes, Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración  
>Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón-me susurro fi<p>

-Pues Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras  
>La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol-<p>

En otra parte

Leon estaba en un gran apuro no sabía si bailar con ada o con claire

-Yo te cubro-dijo james-Tu solo baila con mamá que yo bailo con ada-

-ok-dijo leon

-Claire-leon la abraza por la espalda

Empieza a sonar wiggle de Jason derulo Leon al notar la canción empieza a bajar las manos peligrosamente

-Leon-dijo claire-Sé que esta canción no beneficia pero más tarde será el momento-

-Ok-dijo leon baja las manos y las coloca en el trasero de claire-Es difícil evitarlo-

-Leon están los niños-renegó claire

En otra parte

Jill estaba hablando con Catherine

-Mamá no me digas eso yo lo amo-

-No me digas eso Catherine redfield-

-Juliet Valentine no trates así a nuestra niña-

-Christopher redfield no me quites autoridad frente a los niños-

-A la… está bien-le roba un beso a Jill y empieza a sonar Cheating de John newman

-Sabes siempre haces trampas para ganar las discusiones Juliet-

-Cómo crees que voy a hacer trampa-

-solo calla-le da un beso muy apasionado

En otra parte

Hunnigan miraba a helena no sabía que hacer o que decir-Diablos que bella se ve no puedo evitar el hecho de desearla-dijo para sí Ingrid

-Hunnigan necesitamos hablar-dijo helena cuando estaban por empezar una conversación empezó una canción que se llevaba con la apariencia de helena (Lady in red chris de burgh)

Helena resplandecía con ese vestido rojo que era a 3 dedos de la rodilla y que marcaba su figura

-Nunca he estado tan nerviosa por algo como esto-

-Respira helena y háblame-dijo Ingrid

-Te amo-dijo helena con un sonrojo y le da un beso muy apasionado

Ambas se separan por falta de aire-Yo también helena-grito a los cuatro vientos helena

Este final de corte de este fic es por el drama que causara el hecho de que pasara con sherry y piers


End file.
